


theirs

by nanchons



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP, blowjob, this is the most self indulgent pile of turds ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanchons/pseuds/nanchons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Better than a dozen burgers for lunch every day, better than the taste of vanilla milkshake on Kuroko's lips, better than sweaty, mindless, delicious basketball against sweaty, mindless, delicious Aomine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	theirs

**Author's Note:**

> hello

"Kuroko... stop teasing me and just get on with it."

As if to take a step backwards from doing what Kagami asked, Kuroko pulls his mouth off of Kagami's cock with a loud, wet pop, licks his lips way more slowly than should ever be allowed, and lets out a sigh. The light blush dusting his cheeks is the only other outward indication that Kuroko has even noticed there was just a cock in his mouth.

"If you let me have my way, it'll be better for you."

"He's right," Aomine sighs beside them, practically melting into the bed in his Kuroko-induced post-orgasmic haze.

Kagami starts to yell back something fiery and totally hilariously witty, but Kuroko’s back to mouthing at the base of his cock and basically all brain function after that is limited to Kuroko's mouth. Any protest he could ever have had is now out of the question. The way the smaller boy's tongue moves is godly, out of this world. Fucking incredible. Better than a dozen burgers for lunch every day, better than the taste of vanilla milkshake on Kuroko's lips, better than sweaty, mindless, delicious basketball against sweaty, mindless, delicious Aomine. Kagami writhes under his shadow's almost-enough touch, letting out needy, desperate groans and threading his fingers through Kuroko's hair. He really shouldn't be letting his guard down in bed with the evil Generation of Miracles dynamic duo, what with Aomine's impulsiveness and Kuroko's quiet mischievousness, but his resolve never to give in is slowly being broken down further and further with each swipe of Kuroko's tongue up the underside of his dick. Any minute, he’s going to get taken advantage of, and he can't decide if that’s a bad thing or not.

As if on cue, a hand slaps over his mouth. Kagami's eyes snap open to the sight of Aomine's face inches from his own, fire re-ignited in his eyes and in the tips of his fingers, digging into Kagami's cheek. In perfect synchronization with his former light, Kuroko chooses that exact moment to sink fully onto Kagami's cock, pulling back up and pushing down again at a dizzying speed, pumping what he can't fit into his perfect mouth with his perfect hand. Pressure coils unbearably in Kagami's belly with each flick of Kuroko's tongue. He can't help tugging on Kuroko's hair a little with each pull of the smaller boy's lips, trying his best to keep the greedy thrusting to a minimum. His nostrils flare as he struggles to breathe under the pressure of Aomine's hand over his mouth, and a whining noise low in his throat bubbles out as Aomine licks his lips, predatory. Aomine seems to be gearing up to say something monumental, something gorgeously disgusting and lewd, the most life-changing bit of dirty talk Kagami could ever even dream to encounter, a stroke of wet-dream-fueling genius. He knows he won’t be able to forget the wisdom about to tumble from Aomine’s reddened lips until the day he dies, can already see himself accidentally popping a boner on the court, replaying the only useful thing Aomine’s ever said over and over, low, growled into his ear, hot breath on his neck.

"Oi, Taiga," Aomine starts, and Kagami’s heart stops, "I can't sleep if you make so much noise."

Kagami's release hits him full force as soon as the last word leaves Aomine’s lips. His mouth open in a muffled scream underneath Aomine’s hand and his back arching off the bed, Kagami struggles not to just die right then, vision white and body shuddering and Kuroko’s mouth still on him. Death by polyamorous relationship causes government to outlaw sexual intercourse between more than two people at once, Kagami Taiga sacrifices his life to save millions at risk. Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki, in mourning, forever.

 Kuroko, the least surprised of the three of them at Kagami’s sudden orgasm, manages to get most of Kagami’s come into his mouth and swallow; the rest of it he happily wipes off of his face and onto Kagami’s stomach. The brief flash of confusion on Aomine’s face is soon replaced by a kind of resigned cockiness; he knows that he was the one to push Kagami over the edge, obviously, because who wouldn’t come at just the sound of the great Aomine Daiki’s voice, but he doesn’t know what he did to make it happen other than be himself, which, he guesses, is explanation enough for him. He never really does think about things too hard, anyway. He flops back down onto the bed and falls asleep, immediately, one hand resting on Kagami’s throat. As if Kagami’s entire life hasn’t just been ruined forever. If he can come at just the sound of Aomine complaining, he’s not going to have a moment’s peace for the rest of his days. Kuroko climbs back up Kagami and settles against his side, biting a small mark into Kagami’s jaw.

“You’re ours, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko says, and Kagami gets it.

He totally is. He’s totally theirs. Wrapped around Kuroko’s little finger and Aomine’s slightly larger one, no escape in sight, not one that involves him getting out alive, or sane.

 

**Author's Note:**

> goodbye
> 
> kuroko no basuke is not mine


End file.
